


红高粱之教书

by Kiko_LilNap



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiko_LilNap/pseuds/Kiko_LilNap
Summary: 折扇轻摇一袭长掛，半褪衣衫搅乱墨香。





	红高粱之教书

蕾儿收了信儿，杨淏翔出镇去了。

刘老爷自那天之后就对她很愧疚，虽仍每日唤她来伺候，却再也不宿在偏房了。  
蕾儿新婚，正是寂寞的时候，只好偷偷用短木削圆了，做成玉势的模样，藏在枕头底下。  
若是你在深夜去偏院细细的听，总会发现一些压低了的呻吟。

刘老爷还真对蕾儿上了心，特地给她从别镇请了个教书先生。

蕾儿穿了件蓝布的棉衣，头发随意用木簪挽了一个髻，踩了一双粗布棉鞋就去了主厅。  
刘老爷坐在主位，边上坐着一位先生，素色大褂，鼻梁上架了一幅金丝边的眼镜，一双手极为漂亮，端着蓝瓷的杯子抿一口茶。  
“蕾儿，见过张先生。”

蕾儿顿时觉得自己的打扮有些不得体，把一撮碎发别到耳后，楞楞的给张先生鞠了一躬，唤一句先生。  
“咳咳…这是别镇的教书先生，我特地请他来教你些学问。身为我刘府的姨太大字不识一个，传出去不像话。”  
蕾儿有些怔愣，她一辈子都盼着能读书写字，却几乎从记事起就在干那些数不尽的农活。  
如今跟觉得自己和张先生比起来，是一个天上一个地下。

张先生笑眯眯的站起来，向她伸出手，“你就是刘老爷新纳的夫人？看上去可真是小。莫要客气，唤我一声云雷便可。”  
蕾儿赶紧把手在衣服下摆蹭了蹭，去握那一双玉琢似的手。  
张云雷的手心干燥温暖，修长的手指触到蕾儿的冰凉手腕，惹得她一个激灵。  
“太太这是冷了。”张云雷自己还穿着薄薄长衫，手却那样的暖，“那我便带太太去内室温书了，老爷。”  
刘老爷又捂嘴咳了几声，摆摆手示意他们下去。

走在长廊上，蕾儿忍不住侧目多瞟了张云雷几眼。他身板极正，手里拿着一把檀木扇子，时不时在左手心敲打几下。他皮肤白，比起这素色大褂也不逞多让。右脸生了一颗美人痣，让本就清秀的男人看上去阴柔了几分。

“太太这是在看什么？”张云雷侧过身站定，弯腰去瞧蕾儿。  
蕾儿正看着他愣神，被突然凑近的张云雷吓了一跳，兔子受惊一般往后一躲，踩着了碎石，往后头倒去。  
张云雷眼疾手快，左手揽住蕾儿的腰往前带。  
蕾儿撞在张云雷的胸膛里，闻到淡淡的檀木香。

“先生见谅。”她慌乱的后退一步，却被张云雷拉住了手。  
“小心。”张云雷生怕她又踩到碎石，紧紧的拉住她的手，“莫要再摔了，我鏟着太太走吧。”说罢，松开蕾儿的手，递出手臂。  
骤然离了那羊脂玉般的手，蕾儿微微有些失落，手搭在张云雷的手臂上，小步的走。

“又错了。”折扇轻轻打在蕾儿的头上，张云雷微嗔，“这福字何来多的一点呐。”  
张云雷在教蕾儿写字，从未摸过纸笔的蕾儿脸上已经沾了点点墨水，一手攥拳似的握着笔，墨水在宣纸上化开，写的字实在不敢恭维。  
这福字蕾儿已经写了快半个时辰了，不是笔顺错了，就是多这少那的，折腾下来手都酸了。  
“先生，人家都是从最基础的开始教，您这个也太高估我啦。”蕾儿撅起嘴，话语间不知不觉带了些撒娇的意味。  
张云雷笑意更盛，折扇点了点蕾儿的额头，“你啊你，真是拿你没办法。”  
张云雷握住蕾儿的手，从她背后压过来，微微发力，宣纸上就多了一个漂亮的福字。  
“看到没，字得这么写。”  
蕾儿此刻哪有心思看字，后背紧贴着张云雷的胸膛，温热的呼吸打在耳边，脸瞬间红了大半，连说话都开始磕巴，“看看看看到了。”  
张云雷看她是害羞了，忍不住多逗逗她，把脸凑的更近了，嘴唇几乎要碰到蕾儿的侧脸，“好好练，写好了有奖，这不好，可得罚你。”  
蕾儿被张云雷迷的七荤八素的，哪还有心思写字，手也开始抖起来，福字歪七扭八的。  
“这得罚。”张云雷捂着嘴笑，“屁股撅起来，这得挨我一板子。”  
“阿？”蕾儿脸都羞红了，手绞着衣边，“我都多大了，怎么还……”  
“我的私塾里，学生可都这么挨打。”张云雷坏笑，“我听老爷说了，你才十六，比我最大的学生还小一岁，可不得守规矩？”  
蕾儿被张云雷唬的一愣一愣的，倒也乖乖的趴在桌子上，撅起屁股。  
张云雷眼神突然火热起来，手中扇子一翻，啪的一下拍在了蕾儿的翘臀上。他还故意使坏，往里捅了捅。  
蕾儿本就许久未行房事，此刻身子一软，嘴里叫了一声，底下又开始泛水。  
偏偏张云雷还装作一幅无辜的模样，问她有没有事。  
“没事。”蕾儿可丢不起这个人，忙坐下来，重新拿笔写字。可经历了刚刚的事，力气早已失了大半，手愈发抖起来，字自然是不尽如人意的。  
又要受罚，蕾儿自觉的撅起屁股，感觉到温热的大掌覆在了自己臀上。

张云雷早就硬了，这会变本加厉，直接拿手去打蕾儿，隔着裤子去揉她肉感的臀。  
蕾儿刚想挣扎，就觉得一凉，张云雷快速的扒了她的裤子，大掌落下，响起清脆的声音。  
“啊…”蕾儿瘫在木桌前，张云雷的大手揉捏着两瓣臀肉，伴随着巴掌声留下一个个红手印。  
他的手指轻轻划过阴唇，沾了一手的蜜液。  
张云雷轻笑，拿来一只毛笔。  
蕾儿来不及阻止，就觉得底下一阵瘙痒，张云雷竟用毛笔剐蹭着她的阴唇，柔软的笔头沾上了不少水。  
张云雷在宣纸上挥笔，写下带着情欲味道的一个欢字。  
宣纸铺在蕾儿面前，她羞得低下头。

张云雷脱下水裤，粗大的性器把大褂顶出一块凸起，隔着布料蹭着蕾儿的股沟。  
蕾儿上衣未褪，张云雷那双漂亮的手灵活的钻进去，找准乳尖的位置一掐，蕾儿叫了起来，身子往后一顶，穴口正好怼到张云雷的凸起，发出满足的一叹。  
张云雷不急不躁的蹭着蕾儿，急的她不断往后去找，前一刻娇憨的学生如今竟然是这幅淫荡模样。

“蕾儿可是要老师帮忙？”张云雷的折扇划过张云雷的臀，微凉的触感让她起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“要…要！”她早已顾不得廉耻，只想快一点被填满。  
“那蕾儿可得说出自己的请求，不然老师怎么能帮你呢？”张云雷的檀木扇子一下下打在蕾儿的臀上，手指在乳晕上画着圈。蕾儿的木簪掉落，青丝散开。  
“要…要老师肏我！”蕾儿本没有什么文化，说的也直接粗鄙，张云雷却觉得好玩的紧，掀开大褂顶了进去。

张云雷的尺寸自然是短木比不得的，蕾儿此刻只觉得餍足，自发的套弄起来，被张云雷揪住头发，在手里塞了只笔。  
“乖乖写，写好了，动一下。”  
蕾儿此刻只想欢爱，不顾及这支笔沾的是自己的爱液，在宣纸上快速的写了起来。  
张云雷一次次的顶，宣纸上就多一个透明的大字。棉衣被撩到胸上，乳尖随着晃动一下下蹭着木桌面，硬的立起来。

书院成了糜乱的性爱室，静心的檀木香还点着，掩盖住满室的淫乱气息。

蕾儿舒服极了，几天来的寂寞得以发泄，口中也胡言乱语起来，吐出的竟是些荤话。  
“先生…阿…云雷，我要给…先生生…生孩子。”  
其实她也不过是个十六的孩子，却早早的尝了欢爱的滋味，迷失在欲海中无法自拔。

张云雷本是一介书生，从没听过这些粗鄙之词，此刻也愈加兴奋,修长的手指插进蕾儿口中，把话语变作呜咽，在湿热的口腔里搅动津液。  
蕾儿一边哼哼唧唧，一边配合着张云雷撅高屁股，腰身弯成一个漂亮的弧度，她本就腰细，不经风吹日晒的地方很白，皮肤也滑润，张云雷低头在她腰上留下红痕。蕾儿怕痒，咯吱的笑起来，偏头去讨张云雷的吻。

木桌早已抖动的无法写字，毛笔不知道滚落到哪里，屋里只剩下男人的喘气和女人的呻吟。

熏香燃尽，张云雷直接射在了蕾儿体内，两人趴在木桌上大口喘着粗气。

蕾儿回过神，嗔怪的拍了张云雷一下，“我要是真的有了，可怎么好。”  
“那蕾儿就给我生个大胖小子。”张云雷无所谓的笑了笑，看见角落燃尽的香。

他去点着备好的另一根香，蕾儿媚眼如丝，白了他一眼，顺从的去含他的性器。  
张云雷轻摇折扇，一只手揉着蕾儿的乳房，笑着说，

“课才授了一半，你可要好好努力。”


End file.
